bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Smart and hardworking, this bubbly cheerleader spends her time immersed in books. She longs to be more than everybody’s “little sister”. —Bittersweet Candy Bowl's "About" Page Introduction Daisy is the secondary female protagonist in the webcomic Bittersweet Candy Bowl. She made her debut in the comic's first chapter, Simple Pleasures. Born and raised in the town of Roseville, Daisy grew up with Mike, Lucy, Paulo, David and Sandy. She did not seem to interact much with the rest of the cast during the majority of elementary school, as she seemed to run in a different social circle with her then-best-friend Sandy, until Sandy drifted away from her after beginning a friendship with Mike. Upon Sandy's departure, Daisy quickly took a liking to Mike, familiarized herself with Lucy in the process, and was the first to befriend Paulo when he first arrived in the fifth grade. Personality "'It's not scientifically provable...' Love is FAR from science!! Ya gotta sweep the girl up and have no regrets!!" —Daisy to Abbey in "New Beginnings" (Volume 1, Ch. 47). Kind, studious, and cheerful, Daisy is a distinguished straight-A student on Roseville's high honor roll who balances her academics with her cheerleading activities, as well as her social life spent with Abbey, Mike, Paulo, and the others of their friend group. She is shown on numerous occasions to be very forthright with her emotions, rarely being one to conceal how she feels. This can serve as a double-edged sword: while her honesty helped patch up her friendship with Paulo in "Unspoken Rule," it also precipitated her first breakup with her ex-boyfriend Abbey after the events of "Happy Hour." This isn't to mention that the only reason why her friendship with Paulo had to be mended in the first place was because Daisy had confronted Paulo, rather harshly, about the way he treated Abbey in "Golden Hour." But despite her dramatic ups and downs, Daisy is consistently one who wishes to get along with everyone. Being on poor terms with any of her friends bothers her, and if she can do something about it, she'll oftentimes apologize. Daisy is very empathetic as well; she served as a (previously effective) support system for Abbey without expecting anything in return, even accompanying him to visit his mother in "At Loose Ends." She'll frequently offer her help in studying as well, by forming study groups ("Breaking Up") and delivering individualized attention when needed, most notably to Tessa and Mike. Much to her discomfort, Daisy is viewed by many to be a "little sister" who needs to be protected. Paulo, for one, was reluctant to discuss his sexual activity with her in "Safe Boundaries," to which she responded, "Sorry I'm too immature to talk to about this stuff," and later, "I'm not a baby." Appearance Daisy has curly, creamy fur that, much to her embarrassment, easily "fluffs up" when she becomes flustered or aggrieved. The tip of her tail is white. She is seen donning a pearl necklace at all times, and only wears clothes on special occasions — such as at the carnival with Mike in "Love My Way," Tessa's Christmas party in "At Loose Ends," Rachel's birthday party in "Happy Hour," and at the convention with Paulo in "Guest of Honor" while cosplaying the fictitious Claret. Daisy is notably self-conscious and insecure about her own appearance, which was first touched upon in "Carry On" and further explored in subsequent chapters. Because she is not as well-developed as the other females in her friend group, she believes herself to be disregarded as a prospective romantic interest for many of the boys — a belief Lucy herself affirmed in "Starting Over." She is also considered to be chubbier than the others, yet another source of her insecurity that certainly isn't helped by her characteristic fluffiness. These aforementioned self-image issues have seemingly yet to be resolved, as the last time they were brought up — in "Model Girlfriend" — Daisy referred to herself as a "huge ugly monster who's only good for a study guide" after an upsetting confirmation that Sandy, her ex-best friend, really did forget about her. History Relationships Daisy and Abbey "I... think it's too soon for me to say I love you too... But I really really really really really REALLY like you, Abbey..." —Daisy to Abbey in "New Beginnings" (Volume 1, Ch. 47). Now broken up for a second time as of "Love Again," Daisy was once Abbey's girlfriend and close confidant with all matters related to Abbey's family's difficult history, and the therapy he underwent to recover from it. They were supportive of each other, with Abbey first introducing himself to Daisy after noticing Daisy's steadily worsening mood in "Humble Approach." Abbey was then concerned with how Daisy was treated by her friends, going so far as to angrily confront Mike about "thriving on ignorance" and disregarding Daisy's recent unhappiness. "How can you justify ignoring a person in need just because you don't love her?" Abbey then protected Daisy from Augustus, in what was perceived as imminent sexual assault, after both had followed Daisy and Mike to the carnival in "Love My Way." Augustus' mentioning of Abbey's abusive father during the confrontation prompted Abbey's first breakdown, a confirmation of his mental instability that Daisy consequently tried to heal — even when it meant she had to miss the big Acapulco trip that Tessa had planned for the group. When Daisy and Abbey stayed behind, they instigated a relationship despite both fully knowing that Daisy was still infatuated with Mike in "New Beginnings." By encouraging him to see a therapist, learning methods to help calm Abbey down, and even accompanying him to visit his mother Charlotte, of whose whereabouts were previously unknown, Daisy demonstrated what once seemed an unyielding loyalty to Abbey. However, interests conflicted once Daisy's feelings for Mike entered the picture again in "Happy Hour." After making clear that her longstanding crush on Mike was yet to disappear anytime soon, Abbey broke up with her in "Take Heart," and the two only got back together — on somewhat rough, awkward terms — after Paulo's intervention with his "friendship roses" fundraising idea. Paulo became yet another problem in Daisy and Abbey's increasingly strained relationship when he rather tactlessly told Abbey that Daisy "dealt with all Abbey's crybaby shit" about his "dead mom." Though Paulo had previously harassed Abbey on multiple occasions — to which Daisy, being a longtime friend of Paulo's, responded by simply telling Abbey to "calm down" and reassuring him that it wasn't "a big deal" — Paulo's remarks in this particular instance created the largest rift between the two. Abbey stopped confiding in Daisy about his therapy, and in their most heated argument yet at Burger-Tron, he pointed out her hypocrisy when she would defend Paulo to Abbey but would do no such thing for Lucy to Mike. "You're just NEVER going to be supportive with him around, are you?! ... You'll gladly defend a BULLY actively trying to agitate your very own boyfriend!" The conversation put them on bad terms that were only resolved in "Scenic Route," after Daisy sprained her ankle on the hiking trip and Abbey demonstrated profuse concern for her. Their mostly mended relationship prompted Daisy to finally confront Paulo in "Golden Hour" about his poor treatment of Abbey. She goes so far as to tell Paulo that he's "terrible" and has always been "the aggressor" after Paulo calls Abbey a "fucking psycho." What Paulo attempted to tell Daisy, and what she was completely unaware of until the events of "Love Again," is that Abbey had locked Paulo in a chokehold in "Guest of Honor" in the convention's restroom and told Paulo to stay away from Daisy. "You know, if I ever did something to stop him, how would you ever react?" Daisy was extremely upset with Abbey after finally finding out about what happened. She told him that she wasn't okay with assault, once again taking Paulo's side in Abbey's eyes. This prompted their second breakup. Abbey and Daisy have not spoken to each other since. Daisy and Paulo "I miss you... I don't want us to stop being friends!" —Daisy to Paulo in "Unspoken Rule" (Volume 6, Ch. 96). Daisy and Mike "What makes this feeling of yours permanent? You've never even given me a chance, Mikie." "I can't be interested in you... I won't be interested in you... I will NEVER BE interested in you!!" —Daisy and Mike, respectively, from "Love My Way" (Volume 1, Ch. 40). Daisy and Lucy "Lucy was one of my BEST friends... Kinda... sorta..." —Daisy to Mike from "Happy Hour" (Volume 4, Ch. 80). Though Daisy and Lucy have spent many years of their elementary, middle and high school years together, they were not the best of friends for the most part. Daisy oftentimes demonstrated a jealousy toward both Lucy's appearance and her closeness with Mike — the former of which, Daisy presumptuously attributes to the latter. In "Confrontation," for example, she asks "Mikie" why he has "such terrible taste in friends," and why he "can't ... see that there are BETTER people than Lucy." She proceeds to imitate Lucy, claiming that Lucy would be annoyed if Mike were in a "burning building" and would say, "Hey, jerk! Your charred skin's getting on my fur! Asshole!!" Daisy seemingly began gradually changing her opinion of Lucy in the same chapter, though, after the other girl was the only one strong enough, both physically and emotionally, to defend the group from Alejandro after Paulo, Sue, and Mike were all incapacitated in various ways. "I didn't really expect all that... after what I said, Lucy was the one to step up while I just cowered... I was wrong..." However, she relapses into her old impressions of the other girl quite frequently; Daisy later refers to Lucy as a "bad prize" along with Sandy in "Love My Way," and even after instigating a relationship with Abbey, she admits to Mike (while drunk) that she "never worked out why Mike got so close t'Lucy" despite Lucy's abrasive nature. "I always did my best, but it was always 'bout 'er. I... I'm sad she's gone, but... why'd ya even like 'er? What made her better than me?" It should be noted that under both of these circumstances, Daisy was under some sort of influence (Augustus' manipulation in the former, and drunkenness in the latter). Moreover, Daisy was ecstatic upon Lucy's return in "Love Again," and very eager to extend Lucy an invitation to her sixteenth birthday party. Even after Lucy declined and said she couldn't attend because she had only just recently moved back, Lucy still gave her a present, asking Daisy, "Did you really think I'd forget your birthday?" Lucy later asks Paulo to watch out for Daisy at her birthday party in "After You." And after Paulo voices his assumption that Daisy thinks he's "a shitty person" and hates him, she tells Paulo that Daisy thinks nothing of the sort, would never say that, and is "not that hard to figure out." Lucy then defends Daisy's anger, labeling it as righteous and well-deserved after citing Paulo's consistent harassment of Abbey. Links * Images tagged “Daisy” on Candybooru References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Named characters Category:Students